Fray : FanFiction Continuation
by Pr3mier
Summary: A year after Fray:Future Slayer Comics. It's been a year and Melaka needs some help. [notes]It would help tremendously if you read the Fray comics in its entirety.[notes] This is my first submission, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Fray : Fan-fiction Continuation  
By: Pr3mier

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usual disclaimer, except for the original characters that will show up later.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INT. Dark Room - NIGHT

Melaka Fray wakes up inside a dark room and quickly realizes shes tied down to a chair in chains, bolted to the floor. She quickly gathers her senses and that's when it hits her, she is bleeding from two puncture holes in her neck.

**MELAKA**  
Shit...

She tries to break her chains but to no avail.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
That didn't go as planned.

Suddenly the sound of a door opening resonates throughout the room. Melaka senses a vampire enter and even though she can't see the face of her enemy, she knows who it is, the connection between herself and her adversary is eternal. A light bulb lights over Melaka's head, she still can't see into the darkness but she's certainly in the spotlight now.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
I'm ready for my close up.

Suddenly a hand appears from the darkness and grabs Melaka by the neck. It's Harth, Melaka's twin brother and vampire.

**HARTH**  
Hey there sis, it's been a while since we last saw each other, how's that boss of yours, what's his name? Gunther, yeah how is he doing? Still hanging around?

Melaka spits in Harth's face after that last comment. Harth smiles and wipes his face with his hand while turning into his demon visage and then begins to lick his palm to drink Melaka's spit.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
So I'm guessing you eventually took him down. That sucks, that fish would have made a neat Christmas decoration.

**MELAKA**  
Fuck you Harth.

**HARTH**  
We'll get there, no rush.

**MELAKA**  
How could you kill and hang Gunther like that? He has nothing to do with us.

**HARTH**  
I told you once before, everyone you love will die screaming. Even though you didn't love him, I'm sure you did enjoy the money you were getting paid to grab things. What did you think? That I'm not a man of my word?

**MELAKA**  
You're not a man at all, you're a demon with no soul, not human.

**HARTH**  
Somebody has been studying. Tell me this sis, since I am everything you say I am what exactly does that make you?

**MELAKA**  
The slayer of demons.

**HARTH**  
And what's a slayer?

**MELAKA**  
What is this? 21 questions?

**HARTH**  
Guess you didn't get that far in your studies eh sis?

**MELAKA**  
Are you just gonna keep blabbering? Because I would like to get tortured right about now.

Harth slams down on the chained wrists of Melaka, to Melaka's credit she holds back any scream of pain as to not show weakness.

**HARTH**  
You have no idea what you are, but I do. I know you better than you do. Hell, I know how you taste and let me tell you, your taste is delicious.

Harth begins to lick at Melaka's punctured neck.

**MELAKA**  
What are you gonna do? Turn me?

**HARTH**  
Maybe, you never know. But what I would like to know is what you were grabbing tonight.

Melaka tries to keep her cool.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
From what I hear its very rare,  
very powerful, and also from what I hear it's not even supposed to exist. As you can see sis, Im curious.

**MELAKA**  
I don't know what you're talking about.

**HARTH**  
Oh, You don't? Well that's not good. You know what? I guess I'll just ask somebody who might know what I'm talking about.

Melaka looks at Harth with a certain fear in her eye. Her fear is justified when Harth turns on the lights to the whole room and on the far wall lies another chair with a beaten,  
chained down, and gagged Erin, the older sister of both Melaka and Harth and who is also a police officer.

**MELAKA**  
Erin!

Harth walks up to Erin and begins to tap on Erin's forehead.

**HARTH**  
Hmmmm, what do you know, hollow.

Harth then licks the side of Erin's face.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
Well, now that we're all here, we can get down to business.  
Someone here is going to talk but I really hope that neither of you do right away because lets face it, I wanna have a little fun first.

Harth begins to tug at his own jeans to get his point across.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
So, you still don't know what I'm talking about?

**MELAKA**  
You're a bastard.

**HARTH**  
But you love me anyway.

Harth moves closer to Erin and begins to unbuckle her jeans while giving Melaka a terrifying look of enjoyment.

**MELAKA**  
Urn.

**HARTH**  
What did you say?

**MELAKA**  
It's an Urn OK!

**HARTH**  
An Urn, what's it called?

**MELAKA**  
I don't know!

**HARTH**  
Come on now sis, running around all of Haddyn looking for an Urn? And you don't know what it's called? Don't take me for a fool.

**MELAKA**  
I don't know what it's called! Something like O-birius, O-pirius,  
O-rious...

**HARTH**  
Osiris.

Melaka glares at Harth.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
The Urn of Osiris, now that's interesting. Now why would you be looking for a thing like that?

**MELAKA**  
A dream I had.

Harth gets a bit of shocked look on his face and steps away from Erin and moves towards Melaka.

**HARTH**  
A dream?

**MELAKA**  
Yeah, dream.

**HARTH**  
Now why would you be dreaming about Urns of Osiris?

**MELAKA**  
The hell should I know.

**HARTH**  
You have no idea what their used for do you?

**MELAKA**  
Must have fell asleep on that book during study time. You tell me what the hell it is.

**HARTH**  
Why sister, it's they key to the resurrection magic spell. When a person of great magical abilities has that Urn of Osiris they can revive anyone that perished under mystical terms. I saw it in a dream.

**MELAKA**  
Resurrection...

**HARTH**  
Got a need to resurrect somebody sis? Hell, got a person in this miserable dimension that even has magic? It's useless to you.

**MELAKA**  
Not quite.

All of a sudden the door busts open with a dozen officers rushing into the room with weapons.

**OFFICER #1**  
You're under arrest!

**HARTH**  
Now that didn't go as planned.

Harth makes a sudden move to turn off the lights and is successful. Under the confusion, the officers begin to fire into the darkness blindly but there is one person who can see perfectly in the night, Harth. Harth systematically starts killing off the group of officers, not all of them but just enough where he can make his escape. After the screams from the officers that were under attack die down, one of them flips a switch for the lights to come back on.

**OFFICER #1**  
Jesus...

The room is now blood splattered with the blood of 8 dead officers out of 12.

**MELAKA**  
Hey you, want to get me out of these? Or are you just gonna stand there with your jaw dropped.

**OFFICER #1**  
Erin first. You there, go free Erin.

Another officer goes to Erin to free her while Officer #1 begins to work on Melaka's chains.

**OFFICER #1 (CONT'D)**  
You alright?

**MELAKA**  
Just peachy.

The other officer frees and takes off the gag on Erin.

**ERIN**

You get what you wanted?

**MELAKA**  
You're basically untouched aren't you?

**ERIN**  
Using myself as bait then getting beaten up and taken hostage just so you can get some information is not what I call being untouched.

**MELAKA**  
You're not dead though, and that's what counts.

Officer #1 frees Melaka's hands, walks out in-front of her and holds his hand out.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
What?

**OFFICER #1**  
Tracking wire we put on you to track you here to rescue Erin, we're going to need it back.

**MELAKA**  
You couldn't just free me first?

**OFFICER #1**  
It's worth money, you might just sell it.

Melaka rolls her eyes and takes off the tracking device from under her shirt and hands it to the officer.

**MELAKA**  
Now can you get the rest of these chains off me?

Officer #1 looks to Erin.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
Oh come on!

**ERIN**  
Take the chains off her.

**OFFICER #1**  
Yes mam.

Officer #1 frees Melaka.

**MELAKA**  
About damn time.

Everyone leaves the building and gather out onto the street.

EXT. HADDYN STREETS - NIGHT

**ERIN**  
So you get what you wanted?

**MELAKA**  
Yeah. He confirmed it. That damn urn can revive people.

**ERIN**  
Got anyone in mind?

**MELAKA**  
Maybe.

**ERIN**  
How the hell does it work?

**MELAKA**  
Supposed to have that urn, essence, say a few words and possess alot of magic power to do it all.

**ERIN**  
So one out of four, you still got work to do.

**MELAKA**  
No, I have the urn, words and essence just no magic power.

**ERIN**  
What person would that essence belong to exactly?

**MELAKA**  
Dunno.

**ERIN**  
You don't know?

**MELAKA**  
Nope.

**ERIN**  
What are you using for essence?

**MELAKA**  
You wanna see it?

**ERIN**  
Might aswell.

As Melaka and Erin walk off, out in the darkness a certain vampire overhears the conversation.

**HARTH**  
This just keeps getting interesting.

CUT TO:

INT. MELAKA'S APARTMENT

Melaka and Erin walk through the door, Melaka begins to undress and find new clothes to wear.

**ERIN**  
You still haven't painted that wall?

Melaka looks at her wall that used to have a gigantic hole through it but has since been bricked up but never truly finished.

**MELAKA**  
I get busy.

**ERIN**  
So, what is it?

Melaka goes into her closet and brings out a chest. She drags the chest over to her bed, Erin joins her. They open the chest.

**ERIN (CONT'D)**  
What the hell is that?

**MELAKA**  
The thing that will help bring back someone that can help me win this fight against Harth and his army, once and for all.

**ERIN**  
And you have no idea what this thing can bring back?

**MELAKA**  
Nope.

**ERIN**  
Are you sure you're right about this?

**MELAKA**  
I am, I can feel it.

**ERIN**  
Sure is a dusty torn up thing.

**MELAKA**  
Yeah, but what can you do, it'll do.

CAMERA ZOOMS INTO THE CHEST TO SHOW A DUSTY, TORN AND ANCIENT BUT FAMILIAR BLACK LEATHER DUSTER.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
Now, what the hell do I do about the whole magic part...


	2. Chapter 2

Fray : Fan-fiction continuation  
By: Pr3mier

--------------------------------------------------------

Usual disclaimers. Except for the original characters, those are mine.

---------------------------------------------------------

EXT. DARK ALLEY - NIGHT

A woman is running through the alley, screaming for help and suddenly she hits what seems like a wall to her but in reality is a body, the dead kind.

**DISTRESSED WOMAN**  
What the?

The woman looks up to see a young blue eyed man dressed in black with blue highlighted spiky hair, blood dripping from his lips and a decapitated head of another woman in his hand. His name is CYPHER.

**DISTRESSED WOMAN (CONT'D)**  
Oh my god...

CYPHER reveals his demon visage to show his vampiric nature to the woman and immediately snaps her neck and tosses the body up against the alley wall. He then looks upon her dead body with a grin.

**CYPHER**  
The name's Cypher, but I do get mistaken for God occasionally, it happens.

CUT TO:

INT. HARTH'S UNDERGROUND LAIR

Harth is giving a speech to a group of minions when Cypher enters the lair.

**HARTH**  
Where have you been?

**CYPHER**  
Got hungry. What I miss?

**HARTH**  
The dozen officers that came down on me a little while after you delivered Melaka to that room, with holes in her neck no less.

**CYPHER**  
All dead?

**HARTH**  
Mostly, but that is beside the point. I told you specifically not to bite Melaka!

**CYPHER**  
Oh come on. I got the drop on your little sister so easily, she never saw me coming, I figured I would get a taste to see what the big deal is about slayers anyway.

Harth walks up and punches Cypher in the face, dropping him in the process.

**HARTH**  
Remember your place, child! I tell you not to bite you don't bite! Understood!?

Cypher stands up again rubbing his jaw.

**CYPHER**  
I got it.

**HARTH**  
Good. Now, I have something for you to do.

**CYPHER**  
I'm all ears.

CUT TO:

INT. MELAKA'S APARTMENT

Melaka finishes putting away the chest back in the closet.

**ERIN**  
So how did you find out about all this?

**MELAKA**  
Remember those watchers that I told you about?

**ERIN**  
Yeah, you told me they were crazy.

**MELAKA**  
They are, but I met one that isn't so much.

**ERIN**  
How do you know?

**MELAKA**  
He hasn't lit himself on fire yet.

**ERIN**  
Cute.

**MELAKA**  
Anyway, one night I was clearing out a house full of vampires and I guess I got a little overconfident and ended up being surrounded. Honestly I thought they would get me but then all of sudden a couple fireballs came and dusted them all.

**ERIN**  
Fireballs, right.

**MELAKA**  
I'm serious!

**ERIN**  
Fireballs?

**MELAKA**  
FIREBALLS! Anyway, that's when he appeared from the doorway.

**ERIN**  
The crazy watcher.

**MELAKA**  
Right. I mean no not crazy, but yes the watcher. He said that I was sloppy with my technique and that I should learn how to dress.

**ERIN**  
Well...

**MELAKA**  
Shut up. Anyway, he told me that I can't win alone and that I would need help and that's when he told me about an Urn that could bring people back.

**ERIN**  
If he already told you that the Urn could resurrect people why did you bother to use me as bait for Harth?

**MELAKA**  
Like you said before, watchers are crazy. I didn't know if he was telling the truth.

**ERIN**  
Terrific. Then how did you know Harth would know what the Urn was?

**MELAKA**  
The watcher said he read in a book that a powerful witch once used the urn to revive a slayer. Since Harth has all the slayer info in his head I figured I would get the information from him, work didn't it.

**ERIN**  
Could have gotten me killed.

**MELAKA**  
"Could" but you're not.

**ERIN**  
So where did you find the Urn?

**MELAKA**  
Well...

CUT TO:

INT. ABANDONED HOUSE - NIGHT - FLASHBACK

The Watcher is concealed in darkness while talking with Melaka.

**THE WATCHER**  
Supposedly you can find the Urn deep underground where "The Earth will thrash and mark the appearance of the Urn at the columns."

**MELAKA**  
Columns?

**THE WATCHER**  
Sound familiar?

**MELAKA**  
Yeah, there is some ancient house underground that has columns, couple hours away.

**THE WATCHER**  
Then I suggest you get to it.

**MELAKA**  
Why are you telling me this?

**THE WATCHER**  
I told you before, you need help. This is your first step to get some. Here, you're going to need this after you retrieve the Urn.

The Watcher tosses a bag at Melaka's feet.

**MELAKA**  
What's in this?

**THE WATCHER**  
The things you need to properly perform the resurrection ritual.

Melaka opens the bag and views the contents. An ancient black leather duster, and a book. Melaka opens the book and skims over some lines.

**MELAKA**  
I can't use anything of this, I don't have any magic.

**THE WATCHER**  
I'm sure you will figure it out.

**MELAKA**  
Me? You're the one that can shoot out fireballs and dust vampires! Why can't you do this?

**THE WATCHER**  
Not powerful enough.

**MELAKA**  
Well I'm not.

**THE WATCHER**  
You will figure it out.

CUT TO:

INT. MELAKA'S APARTMENT - PRESENT

**MELAKA**  
Then he just left.

**ERIN**  
What happened with the Urn?

**MELAKA**  
I'm getting to that!

CUT TO:

INT. OPERA HOUSE - FLASHBACK

Melaka is creeping around the old Opera House in search of the Urn of Osiris, or atleast that's what the book she read said.

**MELAKA**  
Who the hell is Osiris anyway.

Melaka continues to talk to herself while making her way over to the main floor where she then notices an ancient rotting piece of wood that is form of a cross.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
Religion is definitely not my thing.

When Melaka looks up she sees an illuminated pedestal with an Urn sitting perfectly on it. This is when she senses a vampire on the premises.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
Knew it was too easy.

Cypher appears before Melaka, inbetween her and the Urn of Osiris.

**CYPHER**  
So you're it?

**MELAKA**  
It as in?

**CYPHER**  
Her. The powerful "slayer." You don't look like much.

**MELAKA**  
I could say the same for you blueberry.

**CYPHER**  
Have you ever seen a blueberry, Versi trash?

**MELAKA**  
Oh, I'm hurt. A vampire from the uppers of Haddyn talking down to someone from the lowers, never heard that before.

**CYPHER**  
Never spent so much time in the lowers to begin with, the smell can get to you after a while.

**MELAKA**  
Why are we having small talk and not battling to the death yet?

**CYPHER**  
Well, if you do want to fight...

Cypher lunges in after Melaka and throws a left hook that catches Melaka square on the jaw which make her fall hard to the ground.

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
I could always use a warm up.

Melaka flips back onto her feet and throws a few body punches, a kick to the face and then leg sweeps him to bring him down the floor. She climbs on top of him with her Scythe in hand drives the stake part down towards his chest but Cypher catches it at the last moment with his hands.

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
Not bad. I haven't been in this much peril since, well since yesterday.

**MELAKA**  
Would you just shut up and dust.

**CYPHER**  
Not yet, got things to do.

**MELAKA**  
The hell you do.

Melaka begins to get the upper-hand on Cypher and the stake begins to stab at Cypher's chest.

**CYPHER**  
Met any watchers lately, Melaka Fray.

Melaka freezes for a moment, which was more than enough for Cypher to rip away Melaka's scythe and punch her right in the jaw, again. Cypher jumps back up with the Scythe in hand and looks down upon Melaka.

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
You better have what it takes to win.

Cypher tosses back the Scythe to Melaka and walks away from her, towards the Urn.

**MELAKA**  
What is this?

**CYPHER**  
A test, for the most part.

**MELAKA**  
A test?

**CYPHER**  
Watcher stuff. Not like I give a shit though, just playing my part.

**MELAKA**  
So that watcher was crazy!

**CYPHER**  
Yeah. Well no, not in the lighting himself on fire crazy.

Melaka laughs. Cypher then glares at her.

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
Crazy as in making a vampire help a slayer, its disgusting really.

**MELAKA**  
How is he making you help me exactly? And how does helping me involve punching me in the face!

**CYPHER**  
It doesn't, but your face was right there, I couldn't resist.

**MELAKA**  
Shut up. Answer my question.

**CYPHER**  
You listen here slayer, I don't answer to you. I could careless about you. If I have to run around and help your sorry ass because I have no other choice, then so be it. Rest assure, I ain't doing this because your hot.

**MELAKA**  
You think I'm hot?

Cypher rolls his eyes.

**CYPHER**  
Women...

Cypher grabs the Urn of Osiris and tosses it to Melaka.

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
Advantages of being a rich man in the uppers, you tend to pick up rare artifacts.

**MELAKA**  
This is yours?

**CYPHER**  
Was. Now it's yours.

Cypher begins to walk away.

**MELAKA**  
Wait.

**CYPHER**  
What is it woman?

**MELAKA**  
My brother, he turned you didn't he?

**CYPHER**  
Yeah, what of it?

**MELAKA**  
I'm sorry.

**CYPHER**  
Sorry? For what? This is the best thing that ever happened to me.

**MELAKA**  
What?

**CYPHER**  
No longer tied down by the chains of mortality. Can do whatever you want whenever you want too. Take what you want, have what you want. End lives at a whim, even create lives. To become a vampire is to become a God. Its a beautiful thing. If I could, I would turn myself everyday of the week and twice on Sunday.

Melaka soaks in the information. Cypher begins to move away again while Melaka stares at the Urn of Osiris in her hand.

**MELAKA**  
Wait.

**CYPHER**  
What is it now!?

**MELAKA**  
The Watcher, is this Urn what he says it is?

**CYPHER**  
Maybe.

**MELAKA**  
I have to make sure.

**CYPHER**  
Got something in mind?

**MELAKA**  
I have to see my brother.

**CYPHER**  
That's rich. You would never get close enough. Hell, the only way you could get close enough to him to even have a conversation is if I dragged your carcass to him and even then I couldn't just go out and grab you.

Melaka thinks for a moment.

**MELAKA**  
Why not?

**CYPHER**  
Orders.

**MELAKA**  
Watcher?

**CYPHER**  
What? NO. Your brother, sire's orders. No one can make a run at you but him.

**MELAKA**  
What if I went after him on some kind of vengeance gig?

**CYPHER**  
Depends. If he really felt in danger he would ask me to take care of it.

**MELAKA**  
Then we can set it up like you beat me in a fight and brought me to him.

**CYPHER**  
I can beat you in a fight. But yes we could do that. But why you're going through all this trouble to get confirmation about the Urn beats the hell out of me.

**MELAKA**  
I don't trust people like that.

**CYPHER**  
And yet you are trusting me not to kill you when we set your brother up, why is that?

**MELAKA**  
I don't trust you.

**CYPHER**  
So what do you call it then?

**MELAKA**  
A thing.

**CYPHER**  
A thing?

**MELAKA**  
Yes, a thing.

**CYPHER**  
You couldn't find the words could you.

**MELAKA**  
Pretty much.

CUT TO:

INT. MELAKA'S APARTMENT - PRESENT

**ERIN**  
And when you got back that's when you came to me to use me as bait.

**MELAKA**  
Yep.

**ERIN**  
So now that you have the Urn and confirmed its the real deal, that duster and the steps to do this whole ritual thing...

**MELAKA**  
Still just need the magic.

All of the sudden Melaka's front door flies across the room and reveals Cypher at her doorway, demon visage and all.

**CYPHER**  
You gonna invite me in or what?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-------------------------------------------

Melaka and Erin quickly stand up.

**MELAKA**  
What the hell are you doing here?

**CYPHER**  
Your brother sent me to get you. He wanted me to tell you he has the magic power you need.

**MELAKA**  
Since when did Harth learn magic?

**CYPHER**  
He's had a lot of time on his hands.

**ERIN**  
Melaka isn't going anywhere.

Cypher glances at Erin and returns his view to Melaka.

**CYPHER**  
This your cop sister? She's cute.

**ERIN**  
And out of your league.

**CYPHER**  
Whatever you say copper. Are you just gonna let me stand out here? It's kinda cold.

**MELAKA**  
You don't get cold.

**CYPHER**  
But If I was alive I would be.

**MELAKA**  
Good thing for the both of us you aren't. Now why would Harth be willing to use his so called magic power to help me?

**CYPHER**  
Don't know. All I know is I'm supposed to bring you to him with the Urn and whatever else you got.

**ERIN**  
It's a setup.

**CYPHER**  
No shit.

**MELAKA**  
What do you think he has planned?

**CYPHER**  
Not sure, hopefully he tries to kill you.

**ERIN**  
What!?

**MELAKA**  
Your supposed to be HELPING ME remember?

**CYPHER**  
Can't a vamp hope you both kill each other so I can be done with all this nonsense?

**MELAKA**  
Are you supposed to take me by force?

**CYPHER**  
No. You're supposed to come with me willingly.

**MELAKA**  
Now why the hell would I do that?

**CYPHER**  
He says If you come willingly he will revive someone dear to you.

**MELAKA**  
What? Who?

**CYPHER**  
I don't know, some kid you use to look after or something.

**MELAKA**  
Loo...

**ERIN**  
Who's that?

**MELAKA**  
She was a kid I used to look after, she was killed by Urkonn, that demon bodyguard I used to have. But who is Harth trying to revive with all my stuff anyway?

**CYPHER**  
He thinks whatever you're using for essence will help him revive some legendary vampire.

**MELAKA**  
Wait, WHAT!?

**CYPHER**  
What?

**MELAKA**  
All this is for a VAMPIRE!?

**CYPHER**  
I thought you knew.

**MELAKA**  
If I knew I wouldn't have bothered to go to that opera house. Wait a second, If that leather duster belongs to a vampire why would that Watcher set this all up for me to revive it? He told me whoever it brought back would help me.

**CYPHER**  
Maybe he will.

**MELAKA**  
What did you say?

**CYPHER**  
What? I said maybe he will.

**MELAKA**  
I said revive it, you said he.

Cypher stays silent.

**MELAKA (CONT'D)**  
What do you know?

**CYPHER**  
Enough.

**MELAKA**  
Enough? Like what?

**CYPHER**  
Enough to know that I need to bring your ass to Harth otherwise it's my ass and that wouldn't sit well with that Watcher either.

**MELAKA**  
Why's that anyway? You still never told me why you're helping me. You're a killer, don't think I've forgotten.

**CYPHER**  
The Watcher thinks of me as a pet. Why the hell am I telling you this anyway? You know what? I'm glad you haven't forgotten that I would kill you right on the spot If I had a choice, I wouldn't have it any other way.

**MELAKA**  
You're in a hell of a position you know that.

**CYPHER**  
No shit? Score a point for the obvious remark.

**MELAKA**  
I bet if you don't get me to Harth, he and every other vamp will start questioning your skills then you'll start becoming a joke, and then...

**CYPHER**  
Shut the fuck up. Don't you try to turn this shit around slayer. You're coming with me regardless.

**MELAKA**  
And why's that?

**CYPHER**  
Are you really going to give up a chance to revive some dumb kid?

Melaka stays silent.

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
Thought so.

**MELAKA**  
So what's the plan? You just take me to wherever Harth is hiding?

**CYPHER**  
Pretty much. But I need you to do something for me when we get there.

**MELAKA**  
Nothing physical asshole, unless you want me to get physical with a stake.

**CYPHER**  
Actually, when we get there I need to you thrash me.

**MELAKA**  
Uhhh, what?

**CYPHER**  
Thrash? Trash? Fight? Fuck me up? You understand english?

**MELAKA**  
Why the hell would you want me to do that?

**CYPHER**  
I have things to do.

**MELAKA**  
So I'm supposed to just go in there without any backup?

**CYPHER**  
Get big sis over here to give you back up. I wont be gone for long anyway.

Melaka looks towards Erin

**MELAKA**  
What do you think?

**ERIN**  
I don't trust him.

Cypher smirks.

**MELAKA**  
Neither do I, but still.

**ERIN**  
I'll put a call through to the station, you'll have your back up.

**CYPHER**  
Then it's settled. Let's do it ladies.

Melaka and Erin stare at Cypher

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
What? No three-some?

CUT TO:

EXT. HADDYN STREETS - NIGHT

Melaka and Cypher walk quietly side by side through the streets on their way to Harth's lair.

**MELAKA**  
So who is this Watcher anyway? When did you meet em?

**CYPHER**  
Yesterday actually.

**MELAKA**  
Yesterday?

**CYPHER**  
Yeah, the whole line about me not being in that much peril since yesterday during our fight earlier.

**MELAKA**  
That was with the Watcher.

**CYPHER**  
Yeah.

**MELAKA**  
You get a good look at him? I didn't, he was in darkness.

**CYPHER**  
He?

**MELAKA**  
Yeah...

Cypher laughs.

**CYPHER**  
That's good. That's real good.

**MELAKA**  
What do you mean?

**CYPHER**  
When I met the Watcher, HE was a SHE.

Melaka stops in her tracks.

**MELAKA**  
Huh!?

Cypher laughs again.

**CYPHER**  
The Watcher has a bit of a shape shifting thing going.

They regain their pace to Harth's lair.

**MELAKA**  
What did he or uhhh she look to you?

**CYPHER**  
Blue actually. Blue hair, eyes cold as ice and a weird looking suit.

**MELAKA**  
Did you get a name?

**CYPHER**  
Did you?

Cypher stops Melaka.

**MELAKA**  
What?

**CYPHER**  
Down we go.

Cypher opens up a manhole.

**MELAKA**  
Great. I've had enough sewers for one day.

**CYPHER**  
Now you know how I feel when I'm stuck down here in the lowers all day.

**MELAKA**  
Shut up.

Melaka and Cypher climb down the ladder in the manhole.

CUT TO:

EXT. HARTH'S UNDERGROUND LAIR ENTRANCE

**MELAKA**  
This place has seen better days.

**CYPHER**  
What did you say?

**MELAKA**  
I said, this place has seen better...

Cypher hits Melaka right in the jaw, dropping her to one knee.

**CYPHER**  
Watch your mouth.

**MELAKA**  
I was so hoping you would fuck up so I could stake you.

Cypher throws a jab but Melaka sidesteps it and swings her Scythe, cutting Cypher's ribs.

**CYPHER**  
You fucked up now bitch.

Melaka swings her scythe at Cypher again but this time Cypher catches it mid-swing and follows that up with a front kick to Melaka's stomach and follows that with a right cross, dropping Melaka all the while ripping the Scythe from her hands. Cypher then raises the Scythe, ready for the killing blow.

**HARTH**  
I wouldn't do that.

Cypher glares at Harth, which is just the opening Melaka needed. Melaka leg sweeps Cypher and climbs on top of him and rips the Scythe away from his hands and follows that up with several left hooks leaving Cypher's face a bloody mess.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
No need to kill him sis. Did you bring your things?

Melaka motions at her bag which is on the floor.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
Good. Grab it.

Melaka gets up off Cypher and moves to grab her bag while Harth walks up to Cypher and looks down upon him.

**HARTH (CONT'D)**  
Get yourself together Child. Once your done humiliating yourself for the night, comeback here at once.

Melaka and Harth then walk into his lair.

CLOSE UP - CYPHER

**CYPHER**  
Count on it.

CUT TO:

INT. CYPHER'S LUXURY APARTMENT IN THE UPPERS - NIGHT

Cypher walks into his apartment, a bloody mess. He immediately notices The Watcher standing by his window.

**THE WATCHER**  
I trust everything went well.

**CYPHER**  
Yeah.

**THE WATCHER**  
Good. Everything is progessing at it should be.

**CYPHER**  
What's up with you shape shifting into a man though?

Cypher laughs.

**THE WATCHER**  
Silence pet. It is simply an extension of my power to decieve. The slayer need not know who I am just yet.

**CYPHER**  
Sorry. But a man?

Cypher laughs again. The Watcher walks away from the window and begins to shape shift to its true form. The form of the God King...

**CYPHER (CONT'D)**  
Master Illyria.

Cypher bows his head.

**ILLYRIA**  
It's time to proceed further my pet.


End file.
